Cry Baby
by Moon-owl7
Summary: Between the lyrics, Cry Baby has a story. She's abused by her mother, has a lying father, and has many stories of her unhealthy childhood. Cry Baby tells the full, unwritten parts of her childhood story. Song-fic for Melanie Martinez's album Cry Baby.
1. Chapter 1

**Introducing "Cry Baby"**

From the beginning, my mother called me 'overly sensitive'. She's moan to the nurses how annoying I was and how many more painkillers she needed. She often smashes bottles on my highchair, yelling at me to shut up, bullying me. I've always used my heart as my brain. I take things the wrong way, harder than they were meant to be. Before I can speak, they come out. My tears. I just let them fall, I'm tired of trying to stop them. Instead, I laugh through them, trying to pretend that I'm fine and they're not what they seem to be.

My mom has many friends. Those friends bring over more bottles and other children. They would take my toys and say inconsiderate, child-like things. I would cry. I would cry more and more. They would leave. Therefore, I have no friends. Except for my toys. Most kids toys only come out when the kids are asleep. Mine do when I'm awake and speak to me. I guess mine are more special than others.

I like to think that I have an uncontrollable faucet between my eyes and my brain, preventing logic to pass through when I cry. It's like someone other than me is controlling the handle. Other times, I think my heart is too big for me. It has too much power over my eyes and brain. My feelings are the symptoms of this overpowering sickness.


	2. Chapter 2

**"Dollhouse"**

They're here again. The people in the fancy clothes. Big brother tells me they'll take us away if we are not dressed like a perfect family. I don't understand, why would they care about how we live? The girl is always with them. Uh oh, she's walking up the driveway. Mommy is hiding the bottles. Daddy is hiding the lady neighbor's clothes. Brother is hiding his medicine. We are all now sitting on the couch, smiling.

I think of it like a dollhouse for normal children, where the toys don't move until you're asleep. The people come play with us by asking us questions. We lie with saying sweet words, like dolls who don't talk. We need to be perfect like plastic.

They took a picture of us today. They said it was for our file. Mommy acted very sugary sweet while they were here. "Can you pose with your brother, baby? That's a good girl."

Baby is the sweet nickname Mommy uses when she wants to look good for someone. Mommy is always dressed highly. She has very pretty jewelry. That's all they can see.

Daddy throws business parties. They are all dressed nice. Mommy sometimes has her friends over. But nobody that comes inside hears me tell mommy to please wake up. No one hears about my daddy's girls. Nobody sees the cigarettes of my brother. I am the only outsider that is able to look in.

One day, I fear they will look through the windows of our house or the lies that come through our teeth. But I have sworn not to tell them anything. If they were to find out what's in the kitchen, they'd take me away for sure. The kitchen is where my mommy's bottle collection is. That's where the knives are that mommy chases daddy out with. When brother goes in, he comes out with his special medicine. He says it 'eases the pain'. But I am beginning to think it isn't physical.


	3. Chapter 3

" **Sippy Cup** "

Mommy is really good at hiding her pain. She likes to dress up in fancy jewelry and makeup to hid her face. She has gone to the hospital and come back with marks. She has done a great job with decorating the house. Outside, flower gardens brighten up the beautiful brown and pink outdoors. However, just like mommy, the inside is ugly from what we bring inside. No matter what she puts outside, she will never forget what she brings inside.

Mommy buys pills offline to loose weight, but she doesn't tell the doctor. Mommy tries to kill herself. It's all for daddy's attention. Mommy eventually stopped eating, and I would catch her putting cotton balls down her throat. I think Mommy just got tired of all the work she does.

One night, Mommy found Daddy with the neighbor girl again. I followed Mommy down the hall, and came across the bloody sheets covering Daddy and one of his girls. I began to cry very loudly, louder than I usually do. I was scared Mommy was going to hurt me next. There was Mommy smothered me to keep quiet and took me back to my room. She gave me some of Brother's special medicine. I don't remember anything after that.

Mommy used all of Daddy's money to get Brother and I nice clothes to cheer us up. She wore a smile, pretending like nothing had happened at all. But it doesn't matter how hard she tries to make every little thing to be covered up, he is still dead. Now, Mommy drinks from my sippy cup to feel less guilty about her life. But it's still the yucky syrup. Even though Daddy's gone, she still drinks it.

I realize now just how long Daddy has actually been gone.


	4. Chapter 4

" **Carousel** "

When the carnival comes around, I always am at my best so Mommy will let me spend the day. The people there are as insane as I feel. Like the mime.

I saw a boy there. He smiled at me, then invited me to play. We played the horse racing game. He won, and gave me a dolly. I tried to play with him more at the carnival, but he would always run away from me. He would show interest, but then turn away. He would give, then take it away.

He took my hand and lead me to the playground. But as we were playing, I lost him. I went up to the tallest slide, but I couldn't find him.

Instead of waiting, I went to find some cotton candy. A man was making some shaped like a heart. That's when I found him. He asked me if he could take a bite out of it. I gave it to him, and he ran away with my heart. I chased him around and around the carnival grounds. But I just found I was running around in circles. He was nowhere to be found. All he was doing was feeding money to the machines to keep my heart thumping for him.

After I gave up looking for him, I wanted to go on the carousel. Round and round I went, when I found him. He was watching me with his pretty green eyes. Every time I went around, he was watching me, smiling. I would come close, but then the horse would spin me around again. I wasn't able to get off, I just had to watch him watch me. Once I got off, he was gone.

I was feeling sick, so I tried to find my way around the crowd in the darkness. I felt guided by the mime to exit the carnival. The lights were turning off, the carnival was ending. I quickly ran to the front and began to walk home, when the carnival lights lighted up again. I could hear the cheering, voices, screams, and laughs coming from the carnival. But when I turned around, nobody was there. The rides were moving with no people on them. Music was coming, but not through the speakers. I started running home again. The next morning, the carnival was gone once again. It was if it was never there to begin with.


End file.
